darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Sheep
Sheep are mammals found throughout RuneScape. Players can use shears on most sheep to gain a piece of wool, which they can make into a ball of wool. Sheep that can be sheared appear bulkier than the ones that have been recently sheared. Sheep will sometimes try to get away from players when they are attempting to shear it. There are also talking sheep in Zanaris. Locations of sheep *Between Hemenster and East Ardougne, behind Richard's Farming Shop, there is a sheep pen with ten sheep that can be sheared and two level-2 rams that will attack you if you mistakenly try to shear them. *South west of Falador, immediately in front of the Make-over mage's house (north of the Crafting guild), several sheep and two rams roam freely. *North of Lumbridge, there is a farm owned by Fred the Farmer. The East of Fred the Farmer's house and garden is a sheep pen. Here there are 6 sheep, 2 black sheep, 3 level-2 rams, a "Li'l Lamb", a black Lamb, and also an "odd-looking" sheep which is really a pair of penguins in a sheep disguise (see below). *North of the Monastery/West of Edgeville. There are three sheep and one ram. *South of Varrock. There are several sheep in a pen with rams in there too. The sheep here are much more placed out than the ones in Lumbridge. *In Zanaris. Requires completion of Lost City quest to access Zanaris. * At the Fisher Realm, there is a pen along with three rams. * North west of Lletya, there is a pen with three sheep and one ram. * Six sheep amongst the cows in the south of Taverley. Sheep in quests Sheep Shearer In this quest, players must gather twenty black balls of wool for Fred the Farmer by shearing his Black sheep and spinning the black wool. Penguins in disguise North-east of Lumbridge there is a sheep pen, and inside the pen there is a pair of penguins disguised as a sheep. They are an important part in the Cold War quest. The sheep is labeled "odd-looking sheep." If players attempt to shear this fake sheep, they will not get any wool and it will back away. Sick-looking sheep There are four groups of sick-looking sheep north of East Ardougne, which are said to have the plague. Players kill some of these in the Sheep Herder quest. It later transpires that they are not sick at all, only dyed to make it appear that they were. The player must re-dye them in Mourning's Ends Part I. Zanaris sheep The sheep near the master fairy ring in Zanaris can be talked to, and will offer to recite a poem it composed. Occasionally, it will recite the first stanza of the poem "Jabberwocky" by Lewis Carroll, and the nearby cow will say, "That's not even your poem, you idiotic, animated ball of wool!" and the sheep will respond, "How now foolish cow? Do you read poetry, instead of pulling a plough?" The sheep near the master fairy ring will also say "You give me a hair-cut and then expect me to talk to you? I think not!" when you attempt to talk to them after shearing them. Significance of sheep .]] Sheep are said to be the favoured race of Guthix. In Issue 25 of the God Letters, he says: "I respect the sheep, for their purpose is essential, albeit secret. Some day the rest of you mortals might discover the true power of the sheep, innocent in appearance but essential in bearing, and realise why they shelter under my protection for the time being." It is interesting to note that sheep cannot be attacked by players. In regards to sheep, Bob the Jagex Cat states that they were the first thing Guthix brought to Gielinor, followed by cats. Traiborn in the Wizard's Tower mentions to "have a good time and watch out for sheep! They're more cunning than they look." Players can temporarily be turned into a sheep if they wear items affiliated with Saradomin or Zamorak whilst entering the Guthix portal in Castle Wars. Gallery Penguin Sheep.png|Two penguins disguising themselves as a sheep. Sheep pen.png|Various kinds of sheep in Farmer Fred's sheep pen. Sheep Shearing.gif|A player shearing a regular sheep. See also * Black sheep * Lamb * Ram * Penguins disguised as a sheep * Sick-looking sheep * Wool * Lumbridge Sheep - Lunar spell NPC Contact * Pirate Sheep References fi:Sheep Category:Races Category:Guthix Category:Sheep